


peaches and cream

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which it's time for jaehwan to wear a skirt - and he likes messing with sanghyuk a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peaches and cream

jaehwan looks at himself in the mirror with a trembling breath. the vanity is small; it only shows his reflection up to waist level, and he would have looked like himself on any other day in his white shirt layered with a navy and pink jersey, but what the mirror doesn’t show are his skirt and his knee-high socks; complete with pink stripes along the tops that match his jersey. his makeup was already done, a soft pink eyeshadow all over his lids and a soft brown lining his eyes, a shiny gloss to his lips. all he had left was to put on his wig - a short blonde one with blunt bangs that tied off in two ponytails - to complete his look.

jaehwan squirms, in the midst of adjusted his tennis skirt over his waist - feeling cold and a little more exposed than he thought he would be - and not able to pull it down any more in fear of ripping it, when sanghyuk opens the door and barges in, breathing heavily and locking the door behind him without finesse. he’s still in his stage outfit; a dark three piece pinstripe suit sans jacket, paired with shiny black dress shoes, his hair in a stylish coif. sanghyuk’s sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, his shoulders broad and torso filling his waistcoat. the younger looks so tall and handsome  in a way that makes jaehwan bite into his lip.  
  
jaehwan stomps his foot, says, “oppa don’t you know how to knock?” in a whiny voice.  
  
that causes sanghyuk to freeze in his tracks - to _really_  look at him. he’s never seen the outfit that jaehwan was set to wear for his solo stage, and his eyes flick to jaehwan’s shoes and back up to his face before he quickly turns on his heel and continues as if nothing happened. sanghyuk rummages in his bag for a moment and pulls out his phone, immediately engrossed in it as he sits down on the leather couch of the changing room. jaehwan watches him for a moment, feeling even more exposed, like eyes are on him even though it’s only the two of them in the room. there’s still sweat beading and rolling down sanghyuk’s temples, the muscles of his forearms flexing as he types something out on his phone.

“oppa.”  
  
sanghyuk stops, glancing at jaehwan’s feet.

“do i...look cute?”  
  
sanghyuk looks annoyed now; closing his eyes and taking a breath through his nose before he looks jaehwan in the eye, lips pressed in a thin line, “stop calling me that.”

jaehwan’s blood goes cold. he twists at the hem of his skirt, notices the tips of sanghyuk’s ears are red and, _oh_.

“but,” jaehwan’s heart is racing, he feels giddy almost, he’s getting a rise out of sanghyuk and the thrill pulls him into the empty space beside sanghyuk, the words out of his mouth, “you didn’t answer my question oppa, am i cute?”

he doesn’t even get a moment to react because sanghyuk is putting his phone down and pressing him into the couch cushions. sanghyuk swallows his gasp of surprise, licking into mouth as he arranges himself between jaehwan’s legs. jaehwan’s hard, been hard, the process of getting ready having put him on edge; and now sanghyuk has started to suck a mark into the soft skin under his jaw and jaehwan pants quietly, legs squeezing around sanghyuk’s hips. sanghyuk grinds down against him and jaehwan arches with a stuttered moan, exposing more of his neck to the younger’s hungry mouth.

sanghyuk pulls back, gaze roaming over his face, and his eyes are dark with desire as he tilts his hips and presses against jaehwan’s cock, “is this what you want?” his fingers lift jaehwan’s jersey, exposing the soft lines of his stomach where the band of the skirt wraps around his waist, sanghyuk’s thumb just skirting over his skin and it makes jaehwan suck in a breath, “you want me to fuck you right here?”

“I-” jaehwan breathes, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth, god he wants sanghyuk so much, “please. yes.”

sanghyuk’s hand travels lower, between his legs and under his skirt, and jaehwan can feel his heart beating in his throat now, excitement sparking through him. his eyes never leave jaehwan’s all the while, and his fingers dig into sanghyuk’s biceps when the younger touches his cock firmly, rubbing along the shaft to circle the head over his damp underwear. sanghyuk quirks his eyebrow at that and jaehwan flushes, slapping sanghyuk’s shoulder.

that only causes sanghyuk to smile at him, lips curving in a way jaehwan knows isn’t good, and his suspicions are proven right when sanghyuk scoops him up by the waist. the younger lifts him with a grunt, lifting him bridal style - his skirt bunches up higher at the action and jaehwan squeaks, pressing his legs together at the foreign feeling - only to deposit him haphazardly beside the couch. sanghyuk bends him over the arm, the movement rough, and jaehwan chokes at the feeling of cock against the side of the couch. his skirt rises higher up his thighs, up the curve of his ass and jaehwan holds his breath; he knows sanghyuk is looking at him. can feel sanghyuk looking at him. he tries hard not to bend his knees and rub his cock against the couch more.  
  
sanghyuk moves closer, jaehwan knows because he can feel heat against him, rising goosbumps all down his body. fingers slide his skirt up a bit to get to his underwear, a hitch of breath behind him and he knows sanghyuk noticed how short and tight his briefs were - they needed to be so that they didn’t show when he danced - the hems cutting into the cheeks of his ass. the younger hooks a finger under both hems, running them along the length of his bottom before pulling his fingers back and letting go so that jaehwan’s briefs snapped against him. the resulting smack is loud, and jaehwan whines at the sting, resisting pushing back against the younger’s hands.  
  
jaehwan presses his cheek into the couch cushion as sanghyuk slides the underwear down his legs, leaving them around his knees. his thighs are pressed together, tensed, despite his cock hanging heavily between his legs now, and sanghyuk’s fingers follow the upsweep of his bottom before stopping suddenly, leaving jaehwan trembling.

“fuck”, sanghyuk murmurs.  
  
“w-what?”  
  
“did you,” his voice is breathier now, and jaehwan bites his lip to hold back a content sound at sanghyuk being so affected by him, “did you-”  
  
jaehwan knows what sanghyuk’s asking. to prepare himself, jaehwan had shaved his legs so he’d look more pretty in his skirt, he’d always been curious and the feeling of his legs being soft and silken made him wanted to be touched all over. the feeling of his thighs rubbing together so smoothly made precome leak from his cock.  
  
“yeah.”  
  
sanghyuk growls lowly, “god jaehwan, _fuck_.”

jaehwan presses his his pleased smile into the couch cushions, his cheeks aching and lip feeling fat from being bitten for so long. sanghyuk’s heat moves away from him and jaehwan whines, ruts against the side of couch, just being generally as bratty as possible until sanghyuk returns with lube in hand. the younger gives his ass a smart spank to still him, and jaehwan does, a yelp escaping him; spine tensing and heat blooming where sanghyuk struck him. he wastes no time in applying the lubricant to jaehwan’s hole, holding jaehwan’s hips down with his free hand when he bucks up from the cold hitting his heated skin.

“we dont-” jaehwan keens, sanghyuk squirting the lube directly onto him because he knows jaehwan loves it messy, dripping down his thighs and onto the floor, “have much time, i-i need to go on stage soon.”

“I’ll make it quick.”  
  
the tone of sanghyuk’s voice is one of amusement, jaehwan knows he’s smiling even without looking at him and that boils his blood even more. a finger circles his entrance before pushing in, then another, then finally three until jaehwan is rocking back onto his fingers, sweat dripping down the dip of his back as he tries to keep his noises at bay. the fingers pressing deep inside and the friction of his cock against the couch are both delicious and jaehwan is heady, dizzy with arousal. but then the fingers still inside him, and jaehwan looks over his shoulder at sanghyuk with questioning eyes and a whine, only to have sanghyuk bite into his ass and make jaehwan cry out loud.

“shhh,” sanghyuk scolds him, thumb rubbing up the inside the jaehwan’s thigh soothingly, “you have to be quiet.”  
  
“you did that on _purpose_.”  
  
“are you pouting,” sanghyuk sounds evilly delighted.  
  
“just hurry up and fuck me, please, please. _oppa_.”  
  
sanghyuk stares at him, and jaehwan winks, delighted in the sudden press of fingers into his skin. he watches as sanghyuk unzips his pants and takes his cock out, covering it in lube and pumping himself to full hardness with a deep moan that makes jaehwan swallow. If they had the time he would’ve sucked sanghyuk to near orgasm, just to have that heavy, hot heat weighing on his tongue and stretching his mouth. jaehwan whimpers when he feels the head of sanghyuk’s cock push against his hole, and bracing himself on one hand, he uses the other to hold himself open, and jaehwan knows that’s when the younger’s patience has broken. sanghyuk slides into the hilt with a rough thrust and jaehwan wails.

jaehwan’s knees threaten to buckle when sanghyuk holds him down across his lower back, not relenting into his hard shoves into jaehwan’s body. precome smears against his stomach from his dick, lube squelching out of him and down his thighs. jaehwan feels so fucking dirty, he covers his mouth with his hand because he knows he can’t keep quiet, the heat and ache in the pit of his belly coiling tighter and tighter and shaking him to his core. sanghyuk’s thrusts are knocking his hips and cock into the side of the couch, and it almost hurts, it brings tears to his eyes but his cock is impossibly hard at the slight pain. only the sound of sanghyuk’s heavy pants and his hips slapping against jaehwan’s ass can be heard in the relative quiet of the room, but the thought of someone hearing or coming to get them sets his nerves alight.

“hyukie, hyukie, i’m- ah- going to-”

jaehwan’s nails dig deep into the cushions when sanghyuk’s bruising grip on his hip leaves him, only to have his hand wrap around his dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts. jaehwan’s phone alarm goes off, and his heart is pounding for a whole different reason now.

“It’s a-almost my turn, please, hyukie-”

it doesn’t take long for jaehwan to come, vision blurring and body trembling, clenching hard around sanghyuk as he releases against the couch and the floor with a moan that tears through him. that sets sanghyuk off, and he pumps into jaehwan roughly, erratically, until he too comes with a groan. sanghyuk pulls his softening cock out quickly, stepping back to give jaehwan space and tuck himself back into his pants. he helps jaehwan to his feet with an arm around him, aiding him in tidying up as swiftly and efficiently as possible despite jaehwan wobbling on unsteady legs.  
  
jaehwan watches from the middle of the room, suddenly feeling small, as sanghyuk grabs the wig from off the vanity and pulls it on jaehwan’s head, guiding him to the door by the shoulders. he fixes the bangs covering jaehwan’s forehead one last time before opening the door and pushing him out with a hand to his butt and a, “now break a leg and go make oppa proud.”  
  
jaehwan makes a protesting noise, "you still didn't tell me if if i look cute!"  
  
and the last thing he hears is sanghyuk’s laugh before he’s being rushed away.

**Author's Note:**

> * all thanks to sanghyuk's [solo stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcIXH0eTqnA) and jaehwan's [solo stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ef0CXAxZwOg)  
> and exid's song [cream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGLgBU4z2Ss)  
> * (also jaehwan calling LR _oppa_ )  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
